1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques used for aggregating printing information, which represents a predetermined parameter regarding printing of specified information such as advertisement information, when the specified information is printed by a printing device.
2. Related Art
Recently, there is known such a technique that a printing device included in a device such as a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP), printer, and facsimile machine connected to a network is utilized as an advertising medium. For example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-192760, there is disclosed a technique with which a service is provided to a user at a cheaper charge than usual when the user has selected an advertisement-including mode, i.e., a mode where an advertisement is printed together with intended information. It is noted that, for example, the intended information and advertisement may be defined as first information and second information, respectively.